1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electronic pedometer, and more particularly to an electronic pedometer adapted to be fitted on a footwear of the user.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Electronic pedometers adapted on the footwear are known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese utility model KoKoKu publication No. 57-49134 published on Oct. 27, 1982 and Japanese utility model KOKAI publication No. 56-153812 published on Nov. 17, 1981. The former publication discloses a shoe with an electronic pedometer which is composed of a strain transducer or piezoelectric element utilized as a step sensor which produces an output in response to each step taken by the user and a counter receiving the outputs of the transducer for incrementally count the number of steps taken by the user. Electronic components except for the transducer necessary for the operation of the pedometer are incorporated within the case of the counter which is secured on the instep of the shoe by means of a strap extending therefrom and is electrically connected through wires in the strap to the transducer mounted in the outsole of the shoe near the toe thereof. The later publication discloses the like construction except that the transducer is located on the insole of the shoe at the heel thereof and is electrically connected through wires to the counter secured on the instep thereof by means of strap. In these prior pedometers, however, the counter having the electronic components should be removed from the shoe each time the shoe is required to be washed or cleaned for the purpose of protecting the electronic components in the counter from being damaged during the washing or cleansing. And the removal of the counter can be done by unfastening the strap and at the same time disconnecting the transducer therefrom. These unfastening and the subsequent refastening procedures render the prior pedometers to be very inconvenient and troublesome for repeated use on the shoe. Such inconvenience involved in unfastening and refastening procedures will be the cause of failing to enhance the widespread use of the above prior instruments.